


Романтика...

by Cunla



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla





	Романтика...

Они познакомились на выставке забытого художника-авангардиста, и незаметно период свиданий растянулся на два месяца. Они посетили пять выставок, три пьесы и четыре фильма, прежде чем поцеловались всерьез. Честно говоря, сначала Чарльз немного нервничал, потому что с отношениями длиннее одной ночи у него не складывалось. В этот раз он решил не спешить, и, к счастью, его не торопили. В конце второго месяца их знакомства Чарльз все еще мысленно метался между боязнью все испортить и желанием найти подходящую горизонтальную поверхность, когда Эрик пригласил его на чай. Ну и не только.  
Как выяснилось, они прекрасно подходили друг другу в постели, но скоро Чарльз понял, что попал в клетку с голодным зверем. Эрик хотел всегда и везде. Он намекал, соблазнял и уговаривал Чарльза попробовать больше, чем тот даже в мокрых юношеских снах видел. Эрик любил марафоны и медленный, изматывающий секс, после которого Чарльз даже рукой двинуть был не в силах. У Эрика же энергия просыпалась с ужасающей быстротой. Порой Чарльз ощущал себя деталью вечного двигателя. Но было бы ложью сказать, что ему это не нравилось. На самом деле, Чарльз был поражен от того, как идеально они совпадали.

Даже когда Эрик будит его посреди ночи нежными поцелуями в шею и горячим прижимающимся телом.  
\- Трахать трахай, но не буди, - неразборчиво говорит Чарльз в подушку, даже не открывая глаз.  
Сзади раздается смешок, и Эрик с энтузиазмом следует инструкции. Он гладит Чарльза по груди, животу и бедру, прикусывает легонько плечо, сгибает в колене и сдвигает его ногу, чтобы облегчить себе проникновение. Чарльз только длинно выдыхает от ощущения заполненности и приятной растянутости, Эрик его крепко обнимает, прижимая к груди, и медленно движется. Чарльз даже не возбужден и слишком хочет спать, чтобы попытаться подрочить, но от удовлетворения, тепла и спокойствия он почти достигает нирваны. Эрик чуть убыстряется и после нескольких судорожных толчков замирает. Чарльз чувствует его тяжелое дыхание на шее и небольшую дрожь.  
Через несколько минут, Эрик отодвигается, дотягивается до салфеток и на ощупь приводит их в порядок. Чарльз поворачивается к нему лицом, обнимает и легко целует в подбородок, с удовольствием устраиваясь на его груди.  
\- С утра я тебе отсосу.  
\- Угу, - соглашается Чарльз, вдыхает запах Эрика и снова засыпает.


End file.
